dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Elvis Lilburn
Elvis Lilburn, known as the Colonel, was Estella's grandfather, the creator of the Golem and the responsible for disguising the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash as a carillon. He is mentioned in the ''Book of Fetus'' story. __TOC__ Background The Colonel had passed away six months before the events of Chapter 4 (light novel 2)Book of Fetus, around the same time Hugh's grandfather was murdered. "Colonel" was only a nickname, since he was a civilian. At some point, he used the ''Book of Fetus'' to create a golem. A suspension bridge gives access to his huge Elizabethan-style mansion. He amassed his fortune with a patent for manufacturing music boxes. The Colonel used the same knowledge to build the carillon in his mansion, later revealed to be the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash. This Phantom Book was necessary to control the Golem that hid the evidences from the crimes committed by his wife and Estella. Since her parents had already passed away, Estella inherited her grandfather's assets, including a collection of books, many of them related to foreign laws and criminal science.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 2. In the anime, the Colonel made Estella promise not to leave the mansion. He had a scrapbook, where he registered all the cases of murders and disappearances involving his family.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 2. Personality Nothing was revealed about the Colonel's personality, but it can be assumed that he had an unconditional love for his wife and granddaughter to the point of creating the Golem to hide the evidences of their crimes. His collection of books and the creation of both the Golem and the carillon tell that he was a brilliant man. Mostly of his books were about foreign law. Perhaps influenced by his wife's behavior, he had books about criminal science, including records of massacres, cruel punishments and criminal psychology. Appearance In the anime, he appears briefly in a photograph, with short hair and mustache, very much like Martin Geese. He's sporting dark trousers and jacket, and light vest and shirt, in addition to a light bow tie. Plot Colonel Lilburn is mentioned at the beginning of the Chapter 4 (light novel 2)Book of Fetus. He had died six months ago and now Hugh was accepting the job to assess his collection in Wesley's place. Estella had sent a letter to Lord Wesley requesting his services, unbeknownst of his death around the same time her grandfather passed away. The road to his mansion is blocked by landslides. When Hugh and Dalian arrive, Estella shows the Colonel's study. They learn about the Colonel's background. Later, Estella's cousin, Martin Geese, after introducing himself to Hugh, tells him that a Phantom Book is buried somewhere in the Colonel's collection. Martin believes that the book is the source of a curse possessing Estella, attracting death for those that try to take her out of the mansion. Hugh investigates about the murders and disappearances around the Lilburn family. The next day, Dalian discovers that Colonel Lilburn's wife is descendant of people hunted down because of a string of murders within their territory. She also deduces that the Colonel created the Golem using the Book of Fetus and found a way to control it using a Phantom Book in order to hide the evidences from the crimes committed by Estella and his wife. Hugh destroyed the clock tower built on the Colonel's techniques, after realizing that the carillon that played each hour was in fact the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash ''controlling the Golem. His mansion collapsed after being struck by the second attack from ''The Clay Tablet of Ugarit. Estella never left the mansion. Colonel's collection.png|Colonel Lilburn's collection of books. Carillon (1).png|The carillon created by Colonel Lilburn, the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash. Carillon (2).png|The carillon created by Colonel Lilburn, the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash. Carillon (3).png|The carillon created by Colonel Lilburn, the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash. Lehrbern curse.png|The Colonel's scrapbook, a record of the murders and disappearances cases around his family. Golem infobox.png|The golem created by Colonel Lilburn. Lilburn photograph.png|The only image of the Colonel, next to Estella and his wife. Dantalian123.jpg|The Colonel's mansion collapsing. Trivia * The Colonel's name is never mentioned in the anime adaptation. References Category:Male Characters Category:Phantom Book Users Category:Deceased Characters